


Bunson Burner Romance

by theomnisquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is obvious that Stiles is still deep in the closet, so he will have to approach the subject carefully. However cousins don’t climb through windows to return borrowed shirts. Secret boyfriends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_gardener/gifts).



> Prompt: _. I basically just wanted to read something where Derek brings Stiles the shirt back that he took in the first season, maybe based on season 2 or post-season 2.. Only it's somehow completely washed and ironed.. Super awkward kind of thing and Derek has to leave quickly and Stiles laughs at him but thinks about how cute it actually is after._
> 
> Decided to make this prompt a multi-chapter story in which Danny thinks Stiles and Derek are in a secret relationship. Why? Because it seemed like a good idea.
> 
> Set sometime during Season 2
> 
> ****************************************************************************************

Danny swivels idly in the desk chair. His chemistry text book unopened in his lap. He sighs for the umpteenth time and resists the urge to slump down in the chair. He swivels the chair till it faces the door and stares for a minute or two at said door. The door leads into the room of one Stiles Stilinski, who not even ten minutes into their chemistry study project sprang up from where he had been sitting crossed legged on the bed, shouting something about them needing snacks and then proceeded to very loudly bound downstairs.

The teen swivels the chair again, bringing himself back to facing Stiles’ computer. Normally Danny doesn’t snoop on people’s computers; At least not anymore. But in his defense, Stiles just up and left him alone and he doesn’t want to start on the chemistry project without the hyper active kid. And there is no way, he is going to be tricked into doing all the work again. Which all leads back to Danny sitting swivelling around in the desk chair and decidedly not snooping on Stiles’ computer. He is just going to see if maybe Stiles’ left himself logged into his facebook. And yes, it is immature, but Danny is going to post something incredibly stupid on Stiles’ status.

Danny’s right hand is just hovering over the mouse about to click on it and bring the light to the dark computer screen when he hears the soft slide of Stiles’ window opening and the thunk thunk of two feet being placed lightly on the floor. Once again, Danny finds himself swivelling in the chair. He is met with the magnificent sight of Stiles’ “cousin” Miguel.

Danny snorts lightly and Miguel shoots him a dirty look. Danny ignores the look, shaking his head. Apparently Stiles’ super hot cousin is really his super hot boyfriend. And he apparently doesn’t seem to mind pimping him out to get what he wants. This time Danny doesn’t resist the urge to slump down in the chair. He does so with a loud sigh, thinking on how unfair it is that the the awkward gangly mess that is Stiles’ is able to get with Hottie McDreamy, while he can’t seem to keep a guy for more than two weeks.

Hottie McDreamy continues to stare at Danny like he wants to eat him. Not in the good way either. More in the his body will be found several months later fifty miles downstream of the nearest river way. Danny is about to ask Miguel - who is most likely not actually a Miguel- if he would be willing to put on another angry strip show when he hears Stiles stomping up the stairs.

Danny straightens up in the chair, shooting a grin at not Miguel and swiveling the chair to face the door. He has this feeling that whatever is about to happen will be just as good as those trashy spanish soap operas he secretly enjoys. 

Stiles kicks up his door, banging it loudly against his wall. Arms loaded with a couple bags of doritos and some salsa. As soon as he spots the extra person in the room he freezes. Danny watches as Stiles takes a minute or two to imitate a fish before finally squeaking out a “Derek?”

Danny thinks Derek fits Hottie McDreamy a lot better than Miguel does. Suddenly Stiles is unfrozen; chips and salsa falling to the floor as his arms flail dramatically about.

“What are you doing here? My dad is home! Is the pack ok? Did the Kanima strike again?” Stiles hisses at Miguel-Derek. Meanwhile, Miguel-Derek is side-eyeing Danny.

“He...he..hey! Danny!” Stiles suddenly seems to remember Danny’s presence. “You remember my cousin Miguel, right?” Danny resists rolling his eyes. Instead he stands, grabbing his backpack from the floor and shoves his textbook in. He wants to ask about the Kanima. He had heard Matt whisper that word during detention that one time. But knowing Stiles’ it probably had something to do with a video game. Although Miguel who was really a Derek didn’t seem the video game type. Especially standing there in a leather coat with a sullen look on his face. But Danny figures he better leave before Stiles’ boyfriend -very hot boyfriend- manhandles him out the door. Admittedly, Danny wouldn’t mind some manhandling from the Hottie McDreamy. Stiles frowns and places a hand lightly on Danny’s forearm, shooting Derek a glare.

“Don’t go Danny.” Danny frowns at Stiles. If their roles were reversed, Danny would have been practically pushing Stiles out the door in order to spend some time with his super hot boyfriend. Stiles’ drops his hand from Danny’s arm and stalks over to his “cousin”

“Besides Miguel was leaving because you and I have a chemistry project to work on.” Stiles is gripping Miguel who is actually Derek by the arm and attempting to pull him back over to the window. Danny hears Derek growl out a “Stiles”. Miguel-Derek jerks his arm out of Stiles’ arm and shoves a brown paper bag into it. Then he is out the window, over the roof and across the yard before Danny can even blink twice.

Danny quirks an eyebrow up at Stiles, who just shrugs as he peers in the bag. Immediately Stiles starts blushing. Not one of those just a light colouring of pink on the cheeks. This was a full one cherry tomato red embarrassment painting his whole body. Danny shifts uncomfortable, imaging what could possibly be in the bag. He really hopes Stiles’ boyfriend isn’t the type to hold grudges because he hadn’t meant to come between the guy and what would have been - if Stiles’ red face was anything to go by- a very physical night with Stiles. And yeah, weird, Danny couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to kiss Stiles let alone bone the kid. 

He feels even more awkward when Stiles reaches into the bag and begins to pull out what is inside. While he is happy the other teen seems to be getting laid, what he and Hottie McDreamy do behind closed doors with things in paper bags that make Stiles blush like a virgin bride on her wedding night is definitely not Danny’s business.

He clears his throat and is about to make an excuse about needing to leave when Stiles out a gray shirt. The same shirt that “Miguel” had borrowed the last time Danny had been over to Stiles’ place. The polo is folded neatly and Danny doesn’t think there is anything about it that is blush worthy. But Stiles has always been a bit weird. Maybe folded shirts were a kink of his. Danny feels validated in his thoughts when Stiles’ put his nose up to the shirt and sniffs it.

“He washed it.” Stiles’ murmurs, a brief look of disbelief passing over his features.  
“Uh..” is all Danny is able to offer in response. Stiles’ sinks down on the bed, shirt clutched to his chest.

“He washed my shirt.” Stiles grins up at Danny. “The sourwolf isn’t a complete asshole after all.” Stiles laughs lightly and looks down at the top.

“Actually it is really sweet of him to not only return my shirt, but to give it back laundered and not bloodied.” 

Danny briefly wonders what Stiles’ boyfriend does that gets his shirts bloodied on a regular basis. He thinks that he might need to worry about Stiles. He may not care about the other teen all that much. But he didn’t want to see any headlines in the newspaper referring to his team mate’s death. Danny is about to voice his opinion on the matter at hand, when Stiles is suddenly leaping off the bed.

“Come on, Danny. Our chemistry project isn’t going to do itself. And since Harris has it out majorly for me, I need a perfect grade.” Stiles pulls Danny’s backpack from his hands, tossing the shirt down on the bed. Danny shakes his head, but sits back down on the desk chair. He will ask Stiles about his boyfriend later. It is obvious that Stiles is still deep in the closet, so he will have to approach the subject carefully. However cousins don’t climb through windows to return borrowed shirts. Secret boyfriends do.


	2. Kissing Cousins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny grimaces; he really hopes Stiles isn’t serious about the whole cousin thing. Because that opens a whole other can of worms. And Danny definitely doesn’t want to go there. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and prays that Stiles is just trying to be difficult and isn’t actually in a questionable relationship with his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place roughly between Fury and Master Plan. There will be some tweaking of the canon to fit it within the story. This chapter features some Scott and Stiles interaction. Mostly Scott is a clueless puppy cause I like him that way.

It is Thursday before Danny finally decides to talk to Stiles’ about his boyfriend. So he bypasses his normal seat in the back next to Jackson. Choosing instead to slide in the seat next to Stiles. Scott shoots Danny the most wounded puppy look ever, but Danny refuses to give up the seat to one half of the Lacrosse captain team. He can feel Scott’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head when the co-captain finally settles at the table behind him.

‘Dude!” Stiles’ hisses at Danny through clenched teeth. “That’s Scott’s seat! What the hell man?!” Danny just shrugs. He isn’t entirely sure how he is going to breach the subject of Stiles’ seemingly dangerous boyfriend.  
‘  
Ideally, he would prefer to have this conversation with Stiles in a more private atmosphere. But the only time he sees the kid after school is at Lacrosse practice and when there are working on their chemistry project. The locker rooms don’t really offer much privacy. Their teammates tended to be as nosier than a stay at home soccer mom. And bringing it up during their study sessions wouldn’t work as they tended to study at Stiles’ house. And if Stiles wasn’t out of hte closet yet. Danny didn’t want to accidently out him to his Dad. At least not yet. He might have to out Stiles to the Sheriff if it would keep him from trouble.

“How are things with Miguel?” Danny whispers, purposely choosing to use Miguel instead of Derek. Stiles’s just stares blankly at Danny. Danny thinks about how he wants to punch Stiles’ in his face because if you are going to lie about your boyfriend, you should at least be able to remember the lie.

“You know, Derek? The one you want me to think is named Miguel and your cousin.”

“He is my cousin.” Stiles tries to argue.

“Cousins don’t climb through windows.” Danny counters and Stiles gapes at him.

“Mine does?” 

Danny grimaces; he really hopes Stiles isn’t serious about the whole cousin thing. Because that opens a whole other can of worms. And Danny definitely doesn’t want to go there. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and prays that Stiles is just trying to be difficult and isn’t actually in a questionable relationship with his cousin.

“Stiles, I know Derek isn’t really your cousin.” Danny seethes as he flips open his text book. Stiles frowns, Danny can see his jaw clenching and unclenching. 

Danny feels bad for the other teen, he really does. It is obvious that Stiles hadn’t intended to be caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. Danny can understand his embarrassment. The first time his sister had caught him making out with another boy, she had ran straight to their parents. Forcing him to come clean about his sexual orientation. Luckily they had accepted him for who he was and who he liked. In the end Danny had felt relieved. It had been nice to no longer have to hide who he was. Danny would be Stiles’ gay guru, he would help Stiles’ open himself up to the world. Stiles’ leans into Danny, his lips brushing against Danny’s ear.

“It’s complicated, ok?” He whispers, shooting a look back at Scott. Danny suddenly realizes that Stiles’ probably hasn’t even told Scott yet. Which is pretty big as the two pretty much have had this weird symbiotic relationship with each other since forever. Which is sad really, Danny had told Jackson his secret long before his secret had no longer been a secret. It had really helped to have one person to talk to about his unrequited crushes or to gush about his newest boyfriend. 

“Are you ok?” Danny mouths, pulling away from Stiles. Based on the fact that Stiles had yet to Scott about his boyfriend and said boyfriend had a penchant for showing up in Stiles’ bedroom via his window covered in blood, Danny concludes that this Derek is bad news.

Stiles doesn’t have a chance to answer before Harris is standing in front of their table. His hands splayed over the surface and peers over his glasses at them.

“Mr.Stilinksi, while I am glad to see you not attached at the hip to Mr.McCall for once. It seems that you can’t keep your mouth shut no matter who you sit by. Detention after school tonight.” Adrian Harris straightens, placing his hands in his pants pocket and smirks at the son of the Sheriff.

“But! But!” Danny! He was the one who talked to me first!” Stiles whined shooting Danny a dirty look.

‘Make that tonight and tomorrow night, Mr. Stilinski.” Turning on his heels Adrian Harris went back to the day’s lesson plan. Stiles groaned and dropped his head down on the desk.

********************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles would like to think that Scott would be giving him the puppy look if he wasn’t busy making goo-goo eyes at Allison across the cafeteria.

“Jackson cornered me right after English lit. Pretty much threatened my manhood and my first born’s manhood if I even thought about moving in on Danny. I thought he was going to go all lizard and eat me.” Stiles tells Scott around a bite of a cold french fry.

“I mean yeah, I want to know if gay guys find me attractive. Gotta keep my options open. But I’m really not into Danny that way. And why does Jackson care? Does he like Danny in that way? Is that why he doesn’t want me to hone in on Danny?” Stiles looks thoughtfully at Scott, pondering the idea of setting up Jackson and Danny. Maybe he’d have a chance with Lydia then. Scott just grunts, eyes never leaving Allison. Stiles sighs and rubs absently at his elbow. He is sure he will have a bruise there tomorrow.

“He didn’t have to manhandle me into a locker though. I get enough manhandling from Derek as it is.” Derek’s name gets Scott’s attention. His head whipping roughly around on his neck; his nostrils flaring angrily.” He stares at Stiles in what is no doubt very similar to the way Caesar had stared at Brutus on the steps on the Senate.

“What was Danny talking about in class? What is going on between you and Derek?” Stiles ignores Scott’s inquiry, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth. He chews with his mouth open, making loud smacking sounds. Scott makes a disgusted face and pulls the rest of the fries away from his best friend.

“Dude, I am serious. How does Danny even know Derek? And why was he calling him Miguel?” Stiles swallows his fry. He really hated Scott’s stupid super werewolf hearing.

“Derek came over a few days ago to return a shirt he had borrowed.” In retrospect, Stiles thinks, that might have been the wrong thing to tell Scott. His werewolfy friend’s eyes flash amber and his body is half over the table, smelling Stiles and growling low.  
“Dude!” Stiles scolds, shoving Scott back across the table.

“Why was Derek borrowing clothes from you?” Scott’s face goes from wounded puppy to horrified as his mind processes the reasons why Derek might be borrowing Stiles’ clothing.

“No! Stiles! He’s the enemy!” Why would you? How could you?” Scott whimpers staring at Stiles like he just sprouted another head. For at least the second time that day Stiles wants to put his face forcibly through a table.

“Oh no. We are not talking about that. Because one, Derek is not our enemy. He came to help us at the police station. Stiles ignores the pained look Scott is giving him and steals his fries back. “Two, there is definitely nothing happening between Derek and me in the way you are thinking. He looks like a greek god and I look like...well I look like me.” He shoves a fry in his mouth and hunches his shoulders.”

“Besides, can we talk about how Harris so obviously has it out for me? I’m going to miss at least half of practice again tonight. Coach is going to bench me for the championship game!” Scott gives Stiles a small smile and shakes his head.

“Stiles, you are always benched for the games.” Stiles glares at Scott, throwing a fry at his face. Standing as the bell rings, gathering his trash from the table.

“Yeah, but you never know. Maybe half the team will be sick and he will have to let me play this time.” He muses, throwing his trash away. Scott doesn’t answer him and Stiles turns to see the teen wolf staring dreamily at Allison again. Stiles sighs and grabs Scott by the arm, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

“C’mon, we have three hours left of school before I have to spend at least half hour with the devil tonight. And I have a feeling you didn’t study for the economics test”

“We have an economics test?”


End file.
